


O Christmas Tree

by ringing_in_your_ears



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringing_in_your_ears/pseuds/ringing_in_your_ears
Summary: Reader finds out Steve has never seen a modern Christmas tree and so her and Peter decide to set things right.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I was determined to get this out before Christmas, but 3am Christmas Day still counts, right?

Y/n sat in the training room of the avengers compound, watching as Steve and Peter sparred against each other. She knew Steve was going easy on him, but she wasn't ever going to break that news to Peter. 

Since her ability wasn't combat based, she didn't need to be constantly training, however she liked to hang out with Peter when he was around. They were both the youngest avengers, and therefore found each other the easiest to talk to.

"Okay, next one, favourite thing about..." she paused as she thought "Christmas?" She finished, continuing their previous conversation. 

"For me, Christmas dinner" Peter replied in between ducking one of Steve's punches, "Me and May always try and make the best dinner possible, and it never works out too well, but it's fun" he grinned at the thought.

Y/n nodded in agreement, it sounded fun. "I love Christmas trees, setting it up, decorating it, finally turning on the lights, everything... Steve?"

"I don't really know, between the two though, I'd have to go with Peter, it was the best meal of the year growing up" he smiled, mainly to himself "and plus I haven't even seen a modern Christmas tree" he went to swing at Peter again but had to stop since he seemed to have frozen. 

"Wait what?" They said in unison, both staring at him. 

"Tony doesn't get a tree for the compound?" Y/n leaned forward, genuinely shocked.

"Nope, I just don't think he's ever gotten round to it-" he was interrupted by Y/n getting off the bench and running out the room. She couldn't let the avengers go without a tree, it was a staple of Christmas.

~~~~

She skidded into Tony's lab and saw as he glanced up at her. 

"Y'know kid, there's this thing called knocking, it's really useful" 

"Can we get a tree?" She walked through the holograms Tony had projected throughout the room, ignoring them completely.

"A tree?"

"Yeah, like a Christmas tree" she was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. 

"Okay? Sure, just get Jarvis to order one" he turned back to his screen.

"Nooo," she whined "we have to go get it"

"Why?"

"Because, it's what Christmas is all about" 

"Christmas is getting pine needles all over one of my cars?" 

She nodded enthusiastically, choosing to just ignore his hesitation.

He looked over her for a second, realising there was a joyful spark in her eye he hadn't quite seen before. "Fine, Happy can take you to go pick one but Peter has to go with you" 

She quickly hugged him and ran off to go tell Peter, before realising he was in the doorway, having given up training with Steve to see what she was doing. 

Soon, they were both excitedly exchanging Christmas tree ideas in the backseat of a car. Tony often made Peter go with Y/n when she went out, since she wasn't quite used to society again and things could get overwhelming easily. 

"I mean since it's Steve's first one, I don't think it should have a theme, just be multi coloured" Y/n explained, watching shadows fall over the car in cycles as it traveled under the streetlights. She took a moment to realise she hadn't done this since she lost her parents, but quickly went back to talking to Peter.

As soon as they pulled up, they jumped out the car, acting like children as they gleefully ran up and down the makeshift aisles pointing to different trees. It took a lot of "this one!" "No, too small" and "that one!" "Not enough branches" before they got to one they both liked. 

It was just small enough to fit in the car, but big enough to look good in the compound living area. 

Happy got out the car to pay and they all struggled to get the tree inside. After pushing and shoving it a lot, they managed to get it laying in the middle of the car, having shoved it in from the back. It looked very precarious but Happy collapsed in the driving seat with mutter of "I don't get paid enough for this" and Peter and Y/n thought it was best to leave him alone. 

"Wait they probably don't have lights and decorations and stuff at the compound right?" She piped up, now half squished against the door of the car, Happy put his head exasperatedly down on the steering wheel at her realisation. 

They drove to the closest store and Peter ran away to get baubles while Y/n picked out some goldish-white lights. He came back with a set of multicoloured ones and they both went over to the ornaments to pick some out. 

They had fun choosing which ones would look nice on the tree, Y/n found a robin that ended up being her favourite and Peter got a few snowflake shaped ones. Again, they paid for all the decorations and got back in the car with it even more full this time. 

Driving back to the compound turned out to be difficult due to the traffic, and Peter and Y/n ended up singing Christmas songs to pass the time, Happy couldn't close off the front seat of the car due to the tree like he normally would so he ended up covering his ears during their dramatic rendition of 'all I want for Christmas'. 

Eventually they got back and started to pull the tree out the car and inside, Peter was mainly carrying the tree due to his super strength so Y/n was the one who went ahead to check Steve wasn't in the living area. 

The coast was clear so she beckoned him forward and they placed it in the corner of the room. They took a step back to admire it before getting to work. 

They started with the lights, wrapping them around the base and then gradually winding them to the top. 

"Do we turn them on now? Or wait?" Peter asked from his position on the wall, having climbed up to get the fairy lights to the very top.

"Let's put all the other decorations on first" Y/n answered, wanting a big reveal. After she stepped back again, she had an idea. "Jarvis? Could you play some Christmas songs?"

The computer immediately put Last Christmas on through the speakers and the two started bobbing up and down to the music. 

Afterwards, the beginning of "Baby it's cold outside" began to play and Y/n naturally started singing along.

"I really can't stay..."

Peter looked rather shy about singing the words on his own but did it anyway. As they carried on with the song, he got more and more confident. 

They kept decorating during their duet, until the line "My mother will start to worry" was sung and Y/n put down the snowflake ornament she was holding and began to dance to the melody. 

He watched her for a moment, and seemed to get so distracted by something that he forgot to sing the next line. 

She knew it was cheesy, but she was too happy to care, so she took his hands and started leading him into the dance as well. It was mostly swaying side to side, but they both took turns to spin around a couple times too. 

During the piano interval, she tapped her fingers along his shoulder as though she was playing the music, and he laughed like it was a lot funnier than it should've been. 

They finished with a note that neither of them kept as long as it was meant to be, and smiled at each other, laughing at how cliche they were. 

But it was cliche, and it was incredible. She felt so weightless she could drift a few feet into the air.

"Well, that song's definitely creepy" Peter smiled again as he picked up his abandoned decoration. 

"Oh yeah, for sure" She giggled, doing the same.

It seemed they had been louder than intended, as Steve appeared in the doorway with a curious expression on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Steve! Aw, it was meant to be a surprise" Y/n frowned, slightly disappointed. 

"A surprise... for me?" Steve asked as he walked further into the room, staring at the tree.

"Yeah, well, we might as well turn the lights on now right?" She turned to Peter, who nodded and went over to the back of the tree where the switch was. 

"Jarvis, turn the lights down please" a Y/n called out as she stepped back to stand next to Steve. 

The lights flickered on, casting a golden white glow on all three of them, the ornaments hung proudly as the light hit all of them separately, as though they all had a personal spotlight, and Y/n took a moment to appreciate the smell of pine needles in the air. 

She glanced over at Steve, and saw a look of childlike wonder on his face. She smiled and turned to Peter, who was also in awe of the tree. She suddenly felt Steve hug her from behind, and heard a mumble of "thank you" from him. She turned around to hug him properly, and Peter joined in. 

"Merry Christmas" she spoke into Steve's shoulder, smiling as she did so.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first avengers work, and I hope to post more in the future! Any comments are appreciated!! :))
> 
> Also I’m British so if I got anything wrong (traditions etc.) I’m sorry!


End file.
